


Les questions sans réponse, ça c'est le pire

by Clexa_sanvers_nyssara



Series: Rambeau-Danvers stories around SHIELD [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint in vents, F/F, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, People dont know who the rambeau-danvers family is, carol and maria working with Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara/pseuds/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara
Summary: When Tony and the rest of the avengers see a child walking around with Nick Fury, they attempt to find out who this newcomer is. What happens when 2 other women are also seen Fury, will Tony find out who they are?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Carol Danvers & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Chewie | Goose & Carol Danvers, Maria Rambeau & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Rambeau-Danvers stories around SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Les questions sans réponse, ça c'est le pire

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Si t'étais là by Louane  
> I listen to French music when I write, idk why but it helps me write  
> This fic was very thrown together and idk if it even makes sense but enjoy :)

It started with a child, a child walking around, walking right alongside the ever so secretive Fury. She was casually talking to him in a way they had never seen anyone do, the girl was seen everywhere, on SHIELD bases, at the offices, and cap had even seen her at the airfields. The whole Avengers team was baffled by the girl. She looked only 11, why would an 11-year-old child ever be allowed in SHIELD bases. So, they started bets, bets of who she was, what she was doing there and her relationship with Fury. Many agents pitched in, also unsure of the girl. Was she Fury’s secret daughter? was she secretly an alien? had SHIELD managed to make adults become disguised as children? the theories only became wilder and more unreal from there. Natasha, ever the sensible one, bet she was just a niece or a child of one of his friends.

  
The betting went on for months, till a new woman started hanging around SHIELD too. A blonde woman, very loud and always laughing along the corridors. The newcomer had not introduced herself to anyone there, instead just smiling and waving the everyone she passes till none of the agents' bat an eyelid at her presence. However, in avengers style, the team still wanted to know who this new woman was, totally forgetting about the young girl around.

  
After a month of wondering about this newcomer, the team saw something extraordinary. The woman was walking around with Fury’s cat in her arms... he never let anyone near his cat, not that the cat liked anyone anyway.

  
“Hello, my little goose, how’s old Fury treating you huh? is he feeding you enough?” the cat meowed back at the cooing. The team, particularly, Tony were confused when they heard the woman say this. What kind of a name is Goose? Why does she speak like the cat is hers?

  
Mainly, it was Tony and Clint following her around, the rest of the team no longer bothered about the woman that much. They tried to follow her around secretly as she accessed all levels, even Fury’s office once or twice. But what kind of clearance allowed her to go to every level, even Tony couldn’t do that. Tony huffed at that, he just wanted to know who this woman was.

  
A few months later, Rhodey joined the team and Tony tried to rope him into his stalking. Tony had told Rhodey of the woman and the child around SHIELD but so far, he hadn’t seen them, even on the many hunts around the base with Tony. The woman and child didn’t visit as often anymore, so Tony gave up before Rhodey had ever seen these 2 mysterious people.

  
Years passed, without seeing them, as Tony slowly forgot about the 2 women, he so longed to know about.

  
Until there was a new woman, tall, short hair, dark skin, with an air of authority. She seemed serious but kind to the people she passed, opting for a gentle nod and greeting of their position in SHIELD. This new woman wasn’t as much of an interest to Tony till she was seen talking with Fury. Why does everyone around here seem friendly with Fury?

  
Once again, he followed the new woman and made Clint climb through the vents and listen to their conversations this time. After one day of Clint listening, he came back looking shocked,

“She made him laugh Tony, she made Fury laugh, can you believe it? Fury doesn’t laugh. And she called him Nick, he doesn’t let anyone call him Nick, but he let this woman.” Suddenly this new woman became of the highest interest to Tony. And so, he went to find Rhodey.

  
Rhodey was at the airfields on this particular day as he was still working. He rode there as fast as he could, ready to drag Rhodey to see this new woman.

  
As he got there, he looked round to find him. However, he didn’t see him on the first look around, instead finding the mysterious child, now 5 years older and more of a teenager than a child, talking to one of the engineers. Ready to discover the teenager’s identity, he walked over to where she was standing, leaning against some nearby railings to listen to the conversation. It was mostly the engineer talking about the new engines on the planes until the engineer asked her how long she was staying.  
“When mama comes back with uncle Fury, then were going to find auntie Carol and then home hopefully” She sounded bored as if she'd been stuck here for a while. “I wish I was old enough to fly these planes, I want to be like mama and auntie,” she said with a huff.

  
Interesting, her mother must work here, that explains why she was around airfields when cap saw her, and with ‘uncle’ Fury I guess that’s why she was at SHIELD, Tony thought.  
Tony didn’t think Fury had ay family, so finding he must have a sister or brother was shocking, to say the least.

  
Satisfied with the information he’s found out he goes in search for Rhodey. He searches for a while until he hears a car pull up. Out that car comes Fury and the new woman!! Tony watches as the teenager runs up to her and hugs her. So, the woman must be her mom she was talking about, meaning she could be Fury’s sister, Tony decides. He saunters up to them and greets Fury with a nod and then turns to the mother and daughter and holds out a hand,  
‘Tony Stark, what’s your name beautiful’ the woman rolls her eyes at his playboy attitude simply replying,

  
“Captain Maria Rambeau” Tony hummed at that, Captain eh.He then addressed the teenager next to her,  
“Monica Rambeau” mockingly saluting him, whilst rolling her eyes like a typical teen.

  
After greeting them, he wandered off to finally find Rhodey so he could see these 2 women. He got about 10 metres away from the 2 women as he heard an excited shout of ‘Maria’. He turned around to see the mysterious blonde woman who used to be around SHIELD running to the woman who introduced herself as Captain Maria Rambeau, followed by his Rhodey.

  
RHODEY KNEW THESE WOMEN, Tony internally shouted. After hours of explaining these women to Rhodey, he already knew them. Tony couldn’t believe it.  
As the 2 women were hugging, Tony stormed over to Rhodey.

  
“You know these people!!!” he loudly exclaimed, causing the three women and Fury to look over to them.

  
“Of course, Tony, they’re Captain Rambeau and Captain Danvers, and that’s Maria’s child Monica. I’ve worked with them for years; how do you know them?” Rhodey asked.  
“The blonde one and the kid are the 2 people I told you about walking around SHIELD, and the other woman, walking around today so I was coming to tell you” Everyone around him laughed,

  
“I didn’t know you meant these people Tony, I have pictures of them on my board and they’re always here, I’m surprised you didn’t know who they were before” he laughed as Tony looked slightly embarrassed telling them all he’s never noticed the pictures before.

  
He then questioned them about their relationship with Fury, finding out the blonde woman carol was like a daughter to him and eventually, he became closer to maria and sees them both as honorary daughters. Once Tony was fully satisfied with his questions, he left the group and went home to tell the rest of the team.

  
After he told them, Natasha was smug knowing she guessed about Fury being an uncle to Monica as she collected money from the rest of the group then promptly leaving, happy with the results.

  
After that day, the three women were seen all over SHIELD again. It was common to see Fury with one or more of the women. Everyone in SHIELD just accepted them, never questioning them as the Avengers kept quiet about their knowledge of the women, protecting them.


End file.
